


Don't Trust Her

by MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chinese Language, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, bad Lila
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: Lila的出現是Marinette的噩夢。當Lila有意的誤導整個巴黎她就是Ladybug，而連Marinette的好友和Chat Noir都信任了她......噢，她發現自己一點也不堅強。





	1. Lila

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't Trust Her [ ENG ver. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635166) by [GetAgrekt (zazzlejazzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazzlejazzle/pseuds/GetAgrekt), [MolaU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU)



> 這是關於Lila第一次出現的想像，有非常少量的Adrien/Chat Noir x Lila描寫，不介意的話請看下去吧;)

「女孩！你在聽嗎？那個轉學生要回來上學了！」Alya晃著Marinette的肩膀，強迫她從深度的疲勞中睜開眼。天啊，她很喜歡自己的朋友，但她昨天對付那隻黑化蝶到凌晨三點，眼皮已經快張不開了，她希望Alya能降低音量，給她在上課前好好睡一覺。

「我在聽......叫Lila對吧？」她虛弱的聲音間夾雜了一個呵欠，但Alya的激動顯然蓋過那微弱的聲響，她的好友完全沒注意到。「所以......為什麼你那麼開心？她是明星嗎？」可憐的少女又打了個呵欠，她疲倦的眼睛對上了記者閃閃發亮的大眼，「噢Marinette，我的女孩，你問到重點了！」Alya快速掏出她的手機，急促的幫好友補充Lila的故事，「她很有錢、接觸過很多名人，她很和善！對每個人都很有禮貌，對她這樣的人物來說Lila太謙虛了！」Marinette迷迷糊糊的點頭，悶哼了幾聲表示自己在聽。

「Marinette，你知道除了這些我還發現什麼嗎？」Alya緊緊盯著女孩，她的微笑越擴越大，言語間的激動無法隱瞞，「你知道我曾經說Chloe是Ladybug吧？我完全錯了！」

Marinette一下睜大眼，她是什麼意思！？  
Alya知道她是Ladybug了嗎！？  
怎麼會，她藏的有......這麼糟糕嗎？

**Tikki會殺了她的！**

「是、是嗎？」Marinette故作鎮定，勾起勉強的微笑，她緊張的都要發抖了，「你你、你有什麼發現，Alya？」她看著瓢蟲掛件很快衝到她的眼前，Alya的手機正在播放一部網上的畫面，在博客主開口的時候，Adrien和Nino走了進來，「當然！Lila就是Ladybug！」

「什麼？」Marinette錯愕的嗚咽，螢幕上是昨天三點她衝到小巷解除變身，沒過多久Lila從巷子的盡頭走出來，小心的左右看。Marinette的嘴不受控的張開，在門口的Adrien同樣張大了嘴，「什麼？」

很快Nino跟Adrien湊了過來，「嘿，夥伴們，介意講詳細一點嗎？」Adrien努力克制自己逐漸變大的笑容。  
一個一直假裝自己在外地，保護自己身分的超級英雄？合理極了，只有他的女士如此聰明，難怪他總是找不到她。

Marinette不可思議的眨了眨眼，「可是———」她還沒來的及反駁，紅色夾克的身影闖進她的視線，此刻她才發現全班都已經擠到這張小小的雙人桌，「嗨！大家早安，你們在看什麼？」Lila疑惑的微笑，班上氣氛緊張了起來。

「沒什麼！」

「不是什麼重要的事！」

一陣慌亂的談話伴隨笑聲，「好吧？」Lila依然帶著那副笑容，她緩緩坐到教室最後方的位置，Marinette還沒回過神來，她知道自己的朋友總是太急躁，Alya甚至沒有去查那條巷子的消息，那條巷子不只有一個出口！

她嘟起自己的嘴，這太糟糕了，她要找時間跟Alya談談。

🐞

Marinette一整個早晨都不怎麼好過。首先，她快睏死了，再來，她一直聽見有人在跟Lila說悄悄話，還有，她前後左右的位置都空了，因為Lila早些時候一邊嘆氣一邊對班上宣布，「好吧，你們抓到我了，我很抱歉我沒有說。」而所有人都一窩蜂的靠過去聽她講＂打擊犯罪的故事＂。

她說第一次面對石心的時候她很沒信心，但是她努力堅持下去了，很可惜後來犯了小錯。

_她努力堅持下去？那是因為Chat Noir在為她打氣！_

她說鴿子先生的那次她和搭檔搭配的很好，沒多久就順利解決了。

Marinette對此暗自反駁， _Chat Noir的過敏才沒有讓事情變好辦。_

**她就是個騙子。**

現在Marinette吞了口馬鈴薯泥，她孤零零的坐在一旁的桌子，遠離她的好友、她的夢中情人、全班，就因為那個騙子不停的講故事。

她早些時候找Alya講過，但她的好友只是對她翻了翻眼睛，當作玩笑一樣嘻嘻的回應她。她對此很難過，Alya真的傷到她了，她最好的朋友為什麼不相信她？

馬鈴薯黏在喉嚨，迫使Marinette大口的吞了半杯水。

她很傷心，可是能怎麼辦呢？

她是超級英雄，她不能暴露任何線索。

「Marinette！女孩，你應該一起過來聽聽Lila的故事，我們要盡可能搶在記者前為我的Ladyblog增加內容！」Alya用力的對她揮了揮手，Marinette只是看起來更悲傷了點，她打量了大家眼中崇拜的眼光，她發誓自己還看見Adrien看Lila的眼神有點愛慕，這讓她咬緊了下唇。

但她此刻是Marinette，不是Ladybug，Marinette沒有任何理由否決Lila。於是她給了Alya一個虛弱的笑容，「不用了！我今天有點......呃、對！有點不舒服！」她馬上咳了幾聲，順利得到Alya關懷的目光。

其實她也沒有說謊，Marinette的身子的確累壞了，要是Lila在她耳邊撒謊，不保證下一刻Marinette不會氣得對她大罵。

「你還好嗎女孩？」Alya小踏步的跑過來，手指輕輕撫過Marinette眼底下的黑眼圈，她現在才發現這個可憐的女孩看起來多麼蒼白，「噢Marinette，你需要好好休息。」

「我知道，但你也知道Adrien的新海報被掛在我的床頭，我熬了整夜看那張完美的臉，無法自控......」Marinette咯咯地笑了起來，好吧，她無法對好朋友氣太久。她的心情回復了許多，儘管那張海報實際上還沒掛起來，考慮到昨天一到家就倒在床上的自己，Marinette不得不說點小謊言。

她是會撒點小謊來保護身分沒錯......但至少沒有像Lila那麼誇張。

🐞

上天好像是刻意不給Ladybug休息的時間，那段小影片快速的傳遍網路，所有人都開始用想像力將Lila和Ladybug拼湊在一起。而她現在只能指望她的小貓不要被那些流言影響。幸運的，今晚有一場巡邏，Ladybug很快就在巴黎鐵塔上看見她的搭檔快速往自己的地方跳過來。

她放鬆的呼氣，「Kitty，我有件事必須要告訴———」Chat Noir的食指很快抵在她的嘴唇上，令瓢蟲狐疑的望向他綠色的眼睛。「Milady，你什麼都不用說。」黑貓的聲音比以往還要溫柔，他的笑容讓Marinette的不安得到證實。

「不小心暴露身分不是什麼大事，我會保護你的。」

她的心向下一沉。

**不是，我不是想說這個。**

Chat Noir沒有發現她皺起眉頭，「我還是會愛你，我永遠會喜歡你，我們沒有秘密了。」Chat在她的手背落下一個吻，這卻讓她更加難受。

**拜託不要相信她，聽我說。**

「Lila，我很高興我聰明的女士是你。」當Chat最後一句話傳到Marinette耳裡，她簡直無法相信。否認的話語被卡在喉嚨，此刻什麼話都被壓在心底，儘管她很想說出口，但是巴黎英雄幾乎難過的發不出任何聲音了。

黑色的皮革包圍了她，她的小貓溫暖的在黑色的髮絲上蹭了蹭，Chat Noir的身子靠著她，可惜她只感覺到冰冷冷的夜風，她所有的精力都用在控制自己的眼淚不要墜落。

她曉得那部短片看起來很真實，誤解它不是任何人的錯，何況Ladybug連對作戰夥伴都沒有透露她的私生活，Chat對她的感情與信任確實很容易因此被轉移到Lila身上。

她知道，卻忍不住自己的失望。

**Chat Noir，為什麼你沒有懷疑她？**

在淚水沾濕衣服以前，Marinette甚至不確定她怎麼掙脫那對有力的手臂的，她快速的伸出溜溜球，試圖讓巴黎的夜色隱瞞眼角的淚光。  
Chat Noir驚訝的目光劃過紅色的身影，只是他以為搭檔的失常源自身分暴露，並沒有多想。


	2. Alone

「Marinette，你還要去上學，你必須克服這個！」Tikki的聲音變得嚴肅，她看著擁有者縮在自己的被窩，連頭都埋在裡面，「可是Tikki，連Chat Noir都不肯聽我說，我要怎麼面對整個巴黎？」Marinette悶悶的聲音比昨天更微弱了些，連Alya在這方面上都不信任她，她不太確定自己能不能搞定。

小精靈輕輕嘆氣，她湊到Marinette身邊，「但你知道你是Ladybug，Lila很可能會因為太招搖而被Hawk Moth針對，你不能放任他攻擊Lila。」女孩水藍色的眼睛緩慢探出被子。

「......好吧Tikki，你說的對，Lila的謊言不是我縮在房間的理由。」她給Tikki一個微笑，在她的小額頭上感謝的落下一吻。

🐞

早上的學校差點嚇壞Marinette，全校的人都擠滿她們小小的教室，更別說試圖擠開人群採訪Ladybug的記者。幸好真正的Ladybug聽從福師傅的話，沒有在媒體上變得太招搖，否則她可沒辦法應付這麼多好奇的目光。

一直等到Bustier老師不高興的趕走圍繞在門口的大量人潮，Marinette才終於回到自己的座位。

她原本想和班上打個招呼，在脫口前卻發現所有人都用一種不友善的眼光看著她，除了Lila。雙馬尾的女孩只是疑惑的慢慢坐上Alya身旁屬於她的位置。

「Alya......大家都怎麼了？」Marinette呼喚著左手邊盯著螢幕的好友，她的眼神充滿困惑，不明白是什麼令大家對她的態度一夕之間改變。棕紅色捲髮的女孩憤怒的回頭瞪著Marinette，不禁讓她錯愕，「我不知道你是這樣的人，Marinette，我對你很失望，現在這是Lila的位置，你應該到後頭去。」

她粉嫩的嘴唇微微張開，吐出的是不成句的混亂，Marinette就這樣看著Alya的眼神越過她看向Lila，熟悉的笑容此刻才回到好友臉上，「Lila，你應該跟Marinette換個位置，畢竟你耳朵傷到了。」

_Alya在......推開她嗎？_

Marinette的眉頭捲成了一塊，她想搞清楚怎麼回事。

「Alya，你想的真周到，你太體貼了......」Lila活潑的聲音突然降低，她用複雜的眼神看著Marinette，這讓全班也跟隨她的目光望向黑髮的女孩。「Marinette......我、我能跟你換位置嗎？」Lila講話講得像Marinette對她是可怕的存在，對方不明白為什麼Lila在發抖。Marinette不滿的翹起下唇，看起來比剛才更不開心。然而整個班級都在用斥責的眼光看著她，她不得不收起表情，拉起包包不甘願的往後排走。

**這太荒謬了。**

她從來沒想過自己會用到Chloe的口頭禪。

Bustier老師像往常一樣用甜美的聲音開始了一天的課程，Marinette則盯著窗外灰濛濛的天，她沒有聽進任何一個字。老實說她想對著反常的大家生氣，可是不能因為Lila而引來黑化蝶，於是她深深的吸氣，很快軟爛的倒在桌子上，讓自己不去在意Lila在她的座位和她的朋友談天談的多開心。

Marinette很是無奈，可她是Ladybug，唯一能淨化黑化蝶的英雄，她得調適好自己，然後她會解決所有事情。

Adrien跟Lila似乎處的很好，Marinette總是看見他回頭找Lila聊天，午餐時間的時候甚至更親暱，Alya跟Nino都用曖昧的眼神看著兩人，Adrien坐得離Lila很近，Lila看起來也很喜歡Adrien，隔著整個班級她都能看到那討人厭的笑容。

這是一場災難！Lila以為她在做什麼！

「所以，Adrien......你覺得Ladybug怎麼樣？」Lila的聲音毫無防備的傳到Marinette耳裡，她吐出了嘴裡的那口水，身上的雞皮疙瘩都跳起來，而她的心臟噗通的跳，Marinette忍不住往Lila的桌子靠近了一些，好讓她能聽見Adrien怎麼評價自己。

「Ladybug是世上最好的人了，她的勇敢、自信、無私，她是我最喜歡的超級英雄。」Adrien不好意思的紅了臉，撇開了對Lila的視線。一旁的Marinette也燒紅了耳尖，她忍不住嘴角的笑容，可惜很快又失去好心情。「她的面具上下都一樣美好，她太完美了。」Adrien補充，她瞇起來的眼明確看見Lila咯咯地笑著。

「謝謝你的誇獎，Adrien，這對我意義重大，當Ladybug的日子實在很難熬，身旁沒有任何人可以透露這些事情......感覺太難受了，我不得不對你們撒謊說自己在國外，我真的很抱歉。」Lila露出愧疚的表情，她身邊立刻出現一句又一句安慰，Marinette不得不承認她很會說謊，臉上的表情誠懇的無話可說。但Ladybug本人最清楚，她的Tikki對她意義重大，Tikki就是她對英雄生活的調適區，Lila不會知道Tikki支持她的力量多大。

「自己一個人打擊犯罪很無助，要不是我有其他英雄夥伴，現在也不會做得這麼好。」Lila善意的微笑，讓Alya、Nino跟Adrien欣慰的看向她，就連Chloe看整裝鏡的表情都變得自豪。

Marinette終於受不了了，她站起來撞開椅子的聲響引起了大家的注意，「Lila，你不能再說謊了！你不是Ladybug，不要盜用她的名字，Ladybug不透露身分是保護別人，不是讓你在這裡炫耀！」連Marinette都被自己的音量嚇了一跳，大家也瞪大眼睛，Marinette著實嚇到了所有人，沒有誰看過她這麼生氣。女孩好不容易把心裡的話說了出來，她說的也是正確的。Ladybug保護身分是有原因的，她努力躲開各種監視器分明不是一兩天的事情，怎麼大家都被她耍的團團轉？

先回應Marinette的是Adrien。

從早晨看見時他就認為狀況很奇怪，班上的所有人好像都避開班長，避開那個善良的Marinette，用壞人的眼光看著她，Adrien不太知道發生了什麼，但他擔心Marinette。

「Marinette，你還好吧？」他往黑髮女孩的方向走去，Nino卻即時伸出手阻止他前進。在Adrien困惑的注視下Nino只是搖搖頭，「兄弟，我們等等把事情告訴你。」他妥協了，對DJ迷糊的點頭。

「Marinette，噢，我很抱歉......你喜歡Adrien對吧？我離他太近讓你不舒服了嗎？」

Lila關懷的目光讓Marinette愣在原地，Adrien顯然聽見了Lila的話，驚訝的表情被Marinette看得一清二楚，她感覺自己從腳底到頭頂都正在慢慢冰凍。

**Lila說了什麼！？**

「 **不！** 不是！」尷尬和錯愕染紅了女孩的臉，Alya似乎想走近她，但她知道Alya不會是來安慰她的。所以她趕在Alya靠近她以前跑出了食堂，一點都不想看到Alya，但眼角依然不小心撇見火氣沖沖的好友。

「Lila，Marinette太無禮了，可以不必理會她。」

Alya轉身安慰低落的Lila，後者則回以虛弱的假笑，「不，Alya，我相信她不是惡意的，我會去找她談談。」她說著站起了身子，追上衝出食堂的身影，向廁所前進。

「Lila就是人太好了。」Alya對著酒紅色的背影愧疚的自嘆，很快她走向處在迷茫中的金髮模特，表情變得嚴肅，拿出她的手機，打開了她與Lila的聊天記錄。

「小帥哥，你應該看看這個。」

🐞

Marinette第三次用冰水沖過自己的臉，但是鏡子裡反射的臉孔還是很生氣。

她不敢相信Lila在Adrien面前說出她對他的感情，還在班上做了手腳，導致同學對她的態度轉變。

Marinette甚至不敢相信Lila撒了那麼多謊，可是沒有一個人對她的話表示懷疑。

她想要什麼？

「Marinette，你在裡面嗎？」

棕色的頭髮從門縫中出現，Marinette幾乎是立刻瞪向走進來的人，而她拖著歉意的表情不要臉的接近，「你知道，我們可以不用對彼此這麼不好，我當然不會跟你搶Adrien！」

「讓我們和好吧，不要為了一個男孩搞壞關係。」Lila微笑著伸出她的手，Marinette對此嗤之以鼻。

「我們不會成為朋友，Lila，除非你停止對大家 **說謊** ！」藍色的眼睛顯得很憤怒，直勾勾的視線裡充滿堅定，「你不應該對整個巴黎說謊，也不應該跟我的朋友們說你是Ladybug，因為你不是！」

Lila低下頭，呈現了幾秒鐘的沉默。

下個瞬間她的冷笑打破她先前可憐楚楚的形象。

「那又怎麼樣？」

Marinette的眉頭皺的更緊了點。

「Ladybug的身分很好利用，反正沒有人認識她，而且她也不可能直接告訴媒體她是誰，此刻大家都相信我。」

「你不像其他人那麼笨，Marinette。」Lila高傲的模樣展露無疑，尖銳的笑聲刺痛Marinette的耳朵。

「我不會讓你得逞。」Marinette咬緊牙關，Lila一步步將她逼到冰冷的牆面，寒冷的氣流刺痛女孩的背脊，「你可以選擇反抗我，沒關係，我會確保再也沒人想待在你身邊。」Marinette睜大眼，她意識到Lila的威脅的確很有可能成功，已經有一個班級完全不信任她了。等Lila說完想說的，她向後退開幾步，輕視的邪笑掛在臉上。

「仔細想想你要加入我，還是跟全巴黎成為敵人。」

等到腳步聲離開Marinette能聽見的範圍，瞬間的腿軟使得女孩坐倒在地上。

「Lila根本就是不需要服裝的惡魔，我不能讓她毀了我的生活......」無助的刺骨感貫穿了面具下脆弱的女孩，小精靈緊緊貼著她的臉頰，輕輕安撫她，「她不能對你做什麼，你是最棒的英雄，不要被她———Marinette！小心！」尖聲的警告突然打散女孩方才的失落，轉而成為驚愕的大叫，迎來的是拍打著翅膀的黑色蝴蝶。

「Marinette，調整心情，不要讓Hawk Moth得逞！」在手足無措的緊張感中，Tikki的提醒讓Marinette站定身子。

沒錯，對，她吸氣，吐氣。

她不會成為敵人的助手！

「我是Marinette！最棒的Marinette！」

「不能擊垮的Marinette！」

女孩用盡全力挺起胸，終於成功用驅趕來者不善的小蝴蝶。

「我......我不曉得，Marinette不是會做這種事情的人。」Adrien很是疑惑，Alya告訴他Marinette在私底下總對著Lila辱罵，昨天還刻意讓她的聽力受損，導致今天早上Lila扶著左耳坐到最後一排的位置，Lila說她可能因為知道她是英雄而嫉妒。Alya清楚的顯示Lila的訊息，那是昨天晚上八點多的訊息，剛好是英雄巡邏的時間。

在Adrien的理解上，Marinette大概是最不可能做這種事情的人，在幫助人的時候她的表情多溫暖，而且不就是樂於助人的特質讓她當選班長嗎？他從來都沒有忘記Marinette幫助他人時真誠的笑容，那一點都不像謊言，而且她已經是每日英雄了，Adrien沒看見過Marinette對Ladybug有什麼意見，Chat Noir更是沒看過。

今天讓他大開眼界，這是Marinette第一次對別人發脾氣，還是對一個剛回到學校的轉學生。以及Marinette喜、喜歡他？想到這裡，小模特感到有點害羞，他完全不曉得Marinette的感情，可似乎除了他以外的人都察覺了，是他太遲鈍嗎？

 _......嗯，我還以為Marinette喜歡Chat Noir。_ 他悄悄的想。

「Lila說Marinette一直都在欺騙我們，把我們當作工具利用，她說Marinette甚至想動用班長的權利導致所有人討厭Lila。」Alya不悅的鼻息混雜在空氣裡頭，其實她也很不想這麼對待Marinette，但如果Lila說的一切都是真的，那今天Marinette的突然發火和Lila恐懼的目光就得到了充分的解釋。就像Alya對Marinette說的，她很失望，更多的是心痛。尤其她昨晚得到訊息去拜訪Marinette的時候，連她的父母都不曉得她去哪，而空蕩的床頭沒有Marinette提過的海報，她相信Marinette是在這時候找上Lila的，也確定她的舊友有說謊的壞習慣。

她很想相信Marinette，但Marinette為什麼要這樣對待她？

🐞

「Plagg，整件事都太奇怪了。」Adrien躺在他房間裡的沙發上，整裡腦中的思緒。昨天Ladybug一句話也沒說，而且很快就結束巡邏。這是因為她被Marinette傷害了嗎？Marinette又為什麼那麼排斥Lila？

她從來沒提過她認識Lila，中午的時候Marinette看起來很難過，或許他當初應該去看看Marinette，要是她被黒化就不好了，他不想跟她戰鬥。

「什麼奇怪？發現一個女孩子喜歡你？哈，你只是開心的在煩惱。」Plagg黑色的小爪子愜意的撈起一塊起司，逗弄持有者的同時還不忘進食，有趣的望著Adrien逐漸紅起來的耳尖。

「Plagg！你知道我愛上的是Ladybug！」模特不快的反駁，同時對著腦海裡Ladybug的身影吐出夢幻的嘆息，「沒想到Lila就是我一直在找的人.....」

Plagg吐出他口中的奶酪。

「孩子，你是認真的嗎？你相信她？那個女的甚至沒有戴耳環！」小精靈大聲抱怨，「現在賠我一口起司，你浪費了。」Plagg開始擔憂他手下這個孩子的小腦袋，Adrien明明也在同個巷子變身過，怎麼他會忘記那條路有兩個出口？

**耳環？**

他中午時離Lila很近，確實沒看見耳環。

Ladybug不可能拿下來，畢竟每次上戰場的時間都是隨機的，他的女士不會放棄要特別戴上耳環的幾秒鐘。

Adrien近乎是彈起來，Plagg的話讓他現在才意識到各式各樣的細節。

首先是最重要的小巷，然後他又仔細思考了Lila口中的故事，比如她說她根本不認識Luka，可Ladybug早就跟Luka見過兩次面，看起來關係還......挺不錯的。而Copycat那次被Lila說成是Chat Noir的狂熱粉絲，但實際上那隻複製貓跟他一樣是Ladybug的粉絲。（Chat Noir還愉快的成為Ladybug的男朋友，雖然只有一個人那麼認為）

_Lila在說謊！她並不是Ladybug！_

Adrien的表情瞬間垮下來，他確信自己一定要被他的女士討厭了。

昨天的巡邏他很激動，太激動，對Ladybug叫出不屬於她的名字。他現在才懊悔自己打斷她的談話，明明離Ladybug如此接近，居然連這樣的謊言都分辨不出來。Plagg說的對，有時候他對Ladybug的癡迷會矇蔽他的眼睛。

「我們必須去找Marinette談談。」Adrien想起之前Marinette獨自在陽台沉思的畫面，他不希望看見Marinette在被自己的好友疏遠後還沒有人能陪伴，她值得任何人的信任，包括Chat Noir。

「Plagg, claws out！」

🐞

綠色的大貓眼轉了轉，落在熟悉的小陽台上，正巧碰見他要找的人。

Marinette真心希望今天不要出現任何黑化者，她好不容易才對Tikki抱怨完，Hawk Moth最好是別破壞她此刻的好心情。她看著夜空，放鬆了自己的思緒，靜靜欣賞這一片美好的景色。

「Princess，偷偷出來看夜色？」

「哇啊啊啊啊！！！」Marinette嚇得跳起來，向後失去重心，然後她落在身後穩定的臂膀裡頭，她對著Chat Noir眨了眨眼，原本她是想感謝他接住她的，但是Chat Noir在巡邏時的舉動冒出腦海，Marinette最後選擇用最不開心的表情面對他。可憐的小貓不明白自己做錯什麼，也不會發現他的女士其實正在固執的生悶氣。

「Chat Noir，你在這裡做什麼？」Marinette盡力不讓自己聽起來太不高興，但顯然她失敗了，因為Chat Noir緊張的開始傻笑，「是這樣的Princess，我想你在陽台上是有原因的，介意跟我聊聊天嗎？」Marinette只是安靜的打量她的客人。抬頭仔細看的話Chat Noir的長相挺帥氣的，夜色很好的融入他的戰鬥服，滿天的星空倒映在Marinette眼裡，而她和那片夜景一起收納在Chat Noir碧綠色的眼睛。

_她的小貓咪一直以來都這麼好看嗎？_

「Princess？」

Marinette突然瞪大眼睛，馬上拉開她與Chat Noir的距離，「是、是，我很好，不用擔心，完全沒事。」她拒絕直視Chat Noir，因為有那麼一瞬間，她的心暫停了一拍。

**噢，不會吧。**

太高興現在是晚上了，Marinette一點也不希望被Chat Noir發現自己臉上燒起來的熱氣。

「所以......我能打擾一下嗎？」黑貓試探著詢問，而Marinette只是輕聲嘆氣，「當然，讓我去拿一點零食跟飲料，你可以先進來，外面很涼。」雖然她知道緊身衣有些預寒的作用，不過她不想讓Chat Noir冒著生病的風險等她，那不值得。畢竟Chat Noir是來探望她，他值得舒適的環境。

Marinette走下樓，這代表Chat Noir有更多時間在她的房間裡左右觀察。

很多Adrien的照片，當他第一次看到的時候，Marnette告訴他那只是因為她愛時尚......嗯，當初應該再問一次她是不是在說謊的。從相片旁無數的愛心跟他今天得知的消息來說，這絕對不只是因為她愛時尚，這是因為 **她喜歡他** 。

要是Ladybug中意他的程度跟Marinette一樣就好了，可惜他也不敢奢求，有一個這麼好的朋友應該要滿足，至少Adrien如今知道Marinette愛上的是誰，不是他原本猜測的Luka。

他的注意力接著放到Marinette的設計上，樂團的服裝設計稿擺在桌上，他忍不住讚嘆，真希望他也能有一套。Adrien小小難過了一下，緊湊的日程表真是阻止他加入樂團的巨大障礙。

還有那頂圓禮帽，之前的比賽布條......Marinette太厲害了。

「Chat，有什麼是你喜歡的？」Marinette的聲音打斷了他的思考，女孩捧著大盤子和兩杯熱可可出現在他面前，各種香味一下衝進他靈敏的貓鼻子。可頌，杯子蛋糕，餅乾，蛋塔，以及好幾種他叫都叫不出口的麵包，「抱歉，我發現我不是很了解你的喜好，所以把樓下有的都拿上來了。」女孩不好意思的微笑。

「不用擔心，Princess，我每種都會嘗過。」Chat Noir對她眨了眨右眼，惹起了她一陣甜甜的笑聲，「噢，小貓咪，我會把你養胖的。」她沒說錯，但是誰能拒絕這些完美的作品？

「嘿，我打擊犯罪的時候就會把熱量消耗光了，你應該多餵餵我。」Chat Noir用玩笑反駁，Marinette的笑聲更清脆了。

黑衣的巴黎英雄這才第一次知道Marinette有這樣可愛的笑容，和Ladybug一樣吸引人，他咬了幾口可頌，偷偷看了幾眼身旁的女孩。

這樣跟Marinette相處太不可思議了，Adrien幾乎沒有可能像這樣與Marinette獨處，而且Marinette明顯在Chat Noir身邊很放鬆。

這樣一起休息挺不錯的，Marinette看起來心情很好，這讓他又想稱讚她。

就算情況總是不太理想，Ladybug和Marinette卻永遠都能處理到最好，他不是平白無故的崇拜她們的，這兩個女孩太不可思議了。

「那麼，Marinette，我能問問你的一天過得如何嗎？」黑貓的聲音很小，他知道她今天一定悲慘得要命，但他需要確認Marinette的狀況，最少不能讓黑化蝶發現她，何況他很好奇Marinette的反應。

像驗證了他的擔憂，Marinette發出深沉的嘆息。Chat Noir縮緊身體，專注地等待她開口，「Lila......Lila真的很過分，我沒想到她會對全巴黎宣布自己是Ladybug，全巴黎！這個玩笑太過頭了。」Marinette將下顎抵在她的膝蓋上，緩慢的再度開口，「......她還在我喜歡的人面前宣告我的感情，今天簡直是場大災難！我是想跟他坦承沒錯，但不是用這種方式！」她的手掌掩蓋住整張臉，Chat Noir可以想像到底下的表情，肯定把她的五官都給皺在一起。

「你......你會害怕他拒絕你嗎？」

Chat Noir吞下可頌，問出了第一個出現在思緒裡的問題，那句話在他仔細想過前就跑了出來。

Marinette詫異的眨眼，似乎很意外，但她思考了下。或許這隻小貓只是把她對Adrien的感情與他對Ladybug的連繫在一起了，這讓問題變得更加需要深思，回的不好會傷到他的。

她當然不曉得，那是面具下的Adrien擔心自己害她黑化才問出口的，雖然的確讓他聯想到Ladybug，但他早就決定不會放棄他的女士了，所以這個問題的答案對Chat Noir來說並不重要。

「如果他拒絕的話我一定會很難受，這不是我能夠抵抗的，」這句話一從Marinette口中出來，Chat的皮革耳朵就垂了下去，「但是，他有資格選擇自己所想要的，也有資格愛上他想愛的人，我不會因為他選擇的不是我就對他失望。」Chat Noir轉過頭，Marinette的心平靜的跳著，她溫和的眼神注視半夜的巴黎天空，「他值得擁有全世界，你也是，Chat Noir。」她回頭和Chat Noir對視，臉上都充滿溫和的笑容。

熱可可的溫度很暖手，Marinette的話很暖心，分明他是來照顧Marinette的，此刻卻是她在療癒他。

「你也是，Marinette，你是很美好的一個人，你值得所有你想要的。」

Marinette被他的稱讚逗樂了，Chat Noir也被她的笑給渲染，兩個人的笑聲一同蕩漾在Marinette的房間，裡頭的溫馨令他們忘卻外頭的寒冷。

他們的話題擴及的愈來愈大，雖然都是些無關緊要的小事，不過很有價值，這讓他們更加了解彼此了。

感覺很好，一切都很舒適，他們都在心裡默默認同。


	3. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於更新了！！  
> 這章有Adrinette＊wink＊

「Princess，有件事我想跟你澄清。」Chat Noir吞下一口暖和的熱可可，Marinette望向他，停下準備抓起餅乾的手。對她來說能看見Chat垂下眉是很罕見的事情，她或許不曉得面具下是什麼樣子，但她絕對知道這跟平常與她調情、開雙關玩笑的夥伴非常不一樣，「澄清？發生什麼了嗎？」

黑貓尷尬的撓了撓後腦勺，柔順的金色髮絲在他皮革的指尖下被弄亂，「前幾天我惹Ladybug生氣了，我想跟她道歉，能給一點意見嗎？」Chat Noir困擾的綠眼睛轉向Marinette，她能看出Chat Noir真的為此感到非常愧疚，甚至他皮革的指尖都在不自覺下交錯，不安的移動著。

Marinette差點被逗笑，畢竟Chat Noir此時姿態看起來就像擔心被拋棄的幼貓，她鬆了口氣，緩緩開口，「Chat，你不必道歉......」＂因為她已經原諒你了。＂但很快她切斷了自己的話。Marinette及時恢復警惕，閉上自己的嘴，以免下一句回答被聽見。可惜Chat Noir沒有放棄細節，抖了抖皮革耳朵，換上狐疑的表情，「為什麼我不必道歉？」

「我的意思是！」Marinette慌忙的回應，她的思緒快速的飛奔，考慮到近期幾天都沒有巡邏，不可能直接告訴Chat在下次巡邏懺悔，但是Marinette不應該知道巡邏的時間，她需要能轉移注意力的言詞。

「你知道，你是她最好的搭檔，她不會氣太久的，等到下次見面的時候真心的道歉就行了。」她給了Chat一個虛弱的笑容，希望能順利掩蓋方才的口誤。同時擔心她會寵壞這隻野貓，但她光是盯著那雙亮晶晶的雙眼就受不了，不可能對這隻寂寞的貓賭氣一輩子。某方面來說他算是向Ladybug道歉過，又加上他現在信任著她而不是Lila，Marinette想了想，她的確沒有理由對Chat Noir賭氣。

「你說的對，Marinette，謝謝。」黑貓慣例的大笑容回到應該在的地方，Marinette的肩膀隨之放鬆的垂下，「不客氣，Chat Noir。」

「那麼，」Chat Noir輕輕拉開Marinette蓋在他皮革衣服上的毛毯，「謝謝善良的公主餵飽了這隻貓，現在貓咪該走了。」他邊說話邊跳上Marinette的床，打開頭頂的門，踏出腳時還不忘回過頭來對女孩眨眼，「Cat out！」

Chat Noir一溜煙便消失無蹤，留下同時間固定在椅子上的Marinette。

女孩眨了眨眼，驚訝和笑意慢慢溢上她的表情，「他剛剛...... **是在模仿我的Bug out嗎？** 」

黑衣英雄沒離開多久，粉色裝潢的小房間就爆發出一陣笑聲。

🐞

相對昨天早上來說，今天的Marinette心情輕鬆很多。除了Tikki總是不厭其煩的安撫和支持她以外，昨晚的她還意外得到Chat Noir的道歉。能夠與她最信任的搭檔重新找回平衡固然是件大好事。對付黑化者最主要的兩個重心都在她身邊，看來Ladybug的部分不必再過度擔憂，至少平常的淨化活動能照常進行，現下只要處理好學校的問題就可以了。

不論怎麼說，晴朗的天空一早就叫醒Marinette，陽光溫暖的拍打她的臉蛋，她相信事情會慢慢走向正軌。

「我出門了！」如同往常，Marinette吃完早點，一手提起包包，順帶背上隨身的粉色側背包，在父母溫馨的問候之中找回意識，不急不徐的走出家門。

......好吧，跟往常不太一樣，多虧昨晚的談話，今天的Marinette醒得很舒適，而且起床的早，不趕時間，她能在步行的時候仔細想想今天應該怎麼辦。

Marinette意識到她必須先至少在班上找一個信任她的人，否則一個人的能力範圍有限，獨自對付Lila是不可行的。而且盟友最好有一定的人緣，能夠在Lila說謊的時候為她發聲。

「早上好，Marinette。」

_嗯......她會很希望Alya加入，但是Lila偏偏先挑準Alya下手，依照她信任Lila的程度，昨天Marinette的行為一定又給出更不好的印象了，只好暫時放棄。_

「Marinette？」

_Nino很重義氣，很好相處，班上的人跟他交情不壞，可是他是Alya的男朋友，一定被Alya影響了不少，前幾天對Marinette的表現很冷淡，或許Nino也不行。_

Marinette感覺自己快想破頭了，一個又一個人名晃過她的腦海，就是找不到一個符合標準的。她開始加快自己的步伐，好像這樣能幫助她思考似的。

_還有誰呢......會願意相信她......被同學愛戴......善解人意......至今不討厭她的......_

「嘿，Marinette？」一隻溫暖的手覆蓋Marinette的肩頭，迫使她停下正在加速的雙腿，她轉過頭，金黃色的頭髮搭配綠色的眼，熟悉的五官在眼前擺晃，Marinette仍在轉動的腦袋來不及驚慌失措。

「Adrien！當然，我怎麼會沒想到！」她幾乎是立刻抓住Adrien的雙肩，沒注意到對方因驚訝而張成o型的雙唇，Marinette露出一個最燦爛的笑容，嘴角高高的揚起。時間彷彿這麼靜止了幾秒，下一刻紅暈復仇似的從Marinette的頸子一路攀升，亮紅色透過了她的臉。

「想到什麼？」Adrien友好的露出陽光般的微笑，對面的Marinette則感覺羞恥正在慢慢滲透她的身子。

Marinette細細的尖叫一聲，抽回她的雙手，「我、不是......她，你......」藍色的眼睛飄移著視線，左看右看就是剛好避開眼前的人，臉紅並沒有幫助她與Adrien的溝通。Marinette在心裡希望地獄能趕快帶走她，因為她在Adrien面前出糗了，又一次。

「Marinette，不用擔心，我相信你，需要幫忙的話隨時都能找我。」溫暖的掌心在她肩上安撫似的拍打，Marinette這才抬起頭，對上那張天使的面孔。她的心被暖意充滿，Adrien的信任超乎想像，甚至不必開口他就主動向Marinette釋出善意了。

「謝謝你，Adrien，你已經幫助我很多了。」Marinette欣慰的微笑，她甚至沒注意到自己的臉被染成西紅柿的色調，幸好Adrien同樣沒有發覺。

「要一起走去教室嗎？」Adrien收回放在Marinette肩上的手，思考該怎麼幫助Marinette離開現在的處境。如果要讓Nino跟Alya重新取回對Marinette的信任，最好的突破點就是Adrien本身。所以他下定決心，最近幾天都會待在Marinette身旁照顧她，當作報答她昨天的食物和鼓舞。

至於Ladybug，他和自己發誓會用最真誠的態度道歉。

Marinette不確定自己是不是聽錯了。

「可、可是......」能被Adrien邀請很高興，但是Marinette不知道將Adrien扯進來是不是好的，畢竟這就代表Adrien或許會成為Lila的目標，她心中的Ladybug不允許把Adrien暴露在任何危險的場合之中。

「我不會有事的，相信我。」Adrien柔和的嗓音阻止Marinette進一步的悲觀想像，他安慰的捏了捏她的手，以自己認為最和善的微笑撫平她焦躁的心緒，踏著腳步向教室前行。

Marinette不想讓口水滴到Adrien的手背上，被這樣牽著走入校園還是史上第一次，何況是一個自己持有迷戀的對象，簡直像身處在天堂，嘴角裂成笑容的Marinette讓金髮天使領著走進極樂世界———

**直到看見Lila在惡狠狠的瞪向這邊。**

粉色泡沫所構成的幻想很快破滅，Marinette腦海的天堂剎那間成了黑色的空間，岩漿隔開她與Adrien的距離，幻想中遠處的Lila緩慢長出一根長長的角，她的笑容馬上離開臉龐。

噢，對，Adrien帶著她走到了教室，這意味著再一次面對Lila。

不過這次有了Adrien，Marinette突然感覺前途一片光明，最少Lila的威嚇已經不能傷害她了，因為最少她有Adrien做後盾。

「早安，Bustier老師。」金髮模特微笑著問候，Marinette跟隨他的步調向和藹的女老師問早。注意到今天在她身上的視線減少許多，Marinette頓時鬆了口氣，想想也是Adrien的功勞。Marinette轉頭微微一笑，感激的鬆開兩人的手，失去溫度令人有些難過，但她還是走到最後排的位置。

有了支持者，Marinette一下放鬆緊惕，如今她不認為Lila能掌控她的生活，畢竟拯救巴黎的依然是她，而她的朋友總有一天會戳破Lila的謊言，Marinette幾乎能斷定Lila對她失去了威脅。

藍色的眼睛打量著外頭的景色，心態放鬆下來之後，她感到更加舒適。

出乎意料的是，Adrien在Marinette就坐後仍然佇立在原點，視線內的是望著窗外微微勾起笑容的Marinette。Adrien忍不住跟著揚起笑容，Marinette比任何人都還來的堅強，他此時篤定這點。

「嘿Nino，你不介意我這幾天坐到後排吧？」Adrien低下身子，試著用最細微的音量和Nino溝通，後者則皺起眉頭，不明白最好的朋友正打著什麼主意，但依然點點頭，容許幾天鄰座的離席。

Adrien這才動身，在眾目睽睽下略過了自己原來的座位。Lila的笑容逐漸擴大，如果不是Adrien直接經過她，Lila可能會伸手抓住晃過他側旁的那隻手，可惜金髮男孩直勾勾的走到底，在黑髮設計師身旁找到了自己的新座位。

Lila的笑容瞬間扭曲成憤恨的表情，Marinette卻一點也沒注意，她被左側的聲響驚擾，轉身對上了碧綠的色彩，驚訝只維持幾秒，因為Adrien暖暖的微笑近乎融化Marinette的雜念，設計師只是回以甜甜的笑容。

「Marinette，你介意我這幾天坐這裡嗎？」Adrien稍稍靠近女孩一些，語句間帶著悄悄話的口吻，生怕干擾到課堂上一雙雙好奇的目光。Marinette咯咯地笑了起來，「當然不。」

🐞

一有休息時間，Alya就把Nino拉走。兩人都並不明白什麼時候自己的好友變得如此接近，尤其是當全班都迴避著Marinette的時候，Adrien卻和她談笑風生。第一節課換過座位開始，Adrien大多時間都與Marinette待在一塊，除此之外Alya驚人的發現，Marinette與模特的相處越來越自在，偶爾還能聽見Marinette可愛的笑聲從模特身邊傳來。

「Nino，今天的Agreste發生了什麼事？！」棕髮女孩用力搖晃著眼前的男友，對著紅帽子的主人一陣咆哮。她甚至不知道Marinette還能正常的與Adrien溝通，只用了一上午的時間！難不成經過這段時間Marinette終於放棄她的迷戀了嗎？還是他們在一起了？什麼時候的事？

Alya的疑問一層層堆積，但不能直接詢問Marinette，基於她的信用已經見底，Alya不認為這是談論迷戀的好時機。

「我沒有頭緒，Adrien只跟我說他這幾天都不會跟我一起坐。」年輕的DJ只是聳肩，他跟Alya同樣疑惑，就連他被Alya拉到牆邊逼問的同時，都能看見Marinette與Adrien肩併肩的經過走廊，Lila仍然被一群Ladybug的粉絲團團圍住，但她的眼睛鎖定在模特與設計師身上。

「我們需要搞清楚發生什麼！他們不會無緣無故變這麼親近！」Alya放大音量，充分讓Nino理解到她目前的激動和困惑，DJ握住Alya的手，試圖讓她冷靜，「但是要怎麼搞清楚？我是說，我們已經和Lila保證不會接近Marinette了。」

Alya嚴肅的瞇起眼睛，瞥了一眼Lila和Marinette，最後慎重的開口。

「我有一個點子。」


	4. Here Comes The Plan

「Alya，我不認為這是個好點子。」Nino盡可能壓低聲音，確保只有身旁的紅髮女友能聽見。暗處的小空間響著心跳的聲音———很明顯，Alya的計畫已經讓Nino開始後悔參與，緊張的情緒重重敲擊著他———此刻他們躲在儲物櫃旁邊，時不時扭頭看看牆壁後的模特與設計師。

「噓，我只是想看看他們之間發生了什麼，不是真的跟蹤他們。」Alya銳利的往男友那很狠一瞥，後者因而退縮了。

那基本上就是跟蹤。Nino在心底評論。為了生命安全，他沒有決定脫口告訴Alya，而是順從的閉上嘴，專注的聽牆對面兩人的對話，以防身旁的記者對他施以暴行。

他能感覺到他們在慢慢走近，兩人嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲隨著距離擴大，不論他們在談論什麼，肯定都不是一兩個禮拜前會聊到的話題。

接著對頭的櫃子打開了，取東西的人大概是Adrien，Alya默默猜測。

Adrien關上櫃子的門，他仍然有些意外能見著Marinette這麼隨和的一面，打從早上到現在，這位設計師女孩顯然脫離了以往害羞的姿態，甚至能說她到自信的地步。但是當他提及Lila的時候，Marinette卻只是擺擺手說沒事，到現在她依然沒有向他尋求幫助。

並不是說Adrien很希望Marinette依賴他，但他想在朋友有難的時候幫點忙，再說，Marinette很難一個人處理所有Lila惹出來的問題。

「關於Lila的事情，你確定沒關係嗎？」擔憂的聲音還是透過他的嘴傳出來，Adrien想確認Marinette是否能承擔所有，雖然並不確定自己究竟能為她做到什麼，他也沒有打算傷害Lila，不過至少避免大家對善良的班長另眼看待。

Marinette停頓幾秒，淡淡的吐氣，一但脫離愉快的笑話，藍色的眼便很快黯淡下來，她誠實的回應，「我還不知道該怎麼辦，Lila的謊言讓人很不安，但是如果我太針對她，事情只會更糟，所以我想先靜觀其變。」小小的微笑掛上嘴角，看起來像是苦笑。Adrien輕點了點頭，盡力回以令人安心的笑容，「如果需要任何幫忙就告訴我，好嗎？」

設計師說了一聲細細的謝謝，等待模特走出門，她又嘆了口氣，一邊咕噥著什麼一邊邁開步伐。

「光是假裝成Ldaybug這點就夠讓人不舒服了，現在她連威脅都拿的出來，要不是有Lila我都不知道對Adrien的迷戀這麼好治療......」混亂的詞句不受控的被吐露，要是旁邊有人的話一定會以為這個女孩正發瘋著自言自語，畢竟———她低下眸望了望包包裡的小精靈———誰會知道Marinette有個迷你的導師呢。

淡粉色的臉頰上恢復了一絲笑容。

她會完善一個對付Lila的方法的，只是不是現在。

木門發出一陣磨擦的聲響，隨著Marinette腳步的聲音漸行漸遠，儲物櫃變得如同平常一樣安靜，空曠的彷彿方才這裡沒有人在談話。

牆壁另一頭的Alya與Nino睜大眼，他們聽到的內容並不多，簡單的幾句話卻已然打破這些日子以來對Lila和Marinette事件的想法。

紅髮女孩罕見的皺起眉間，與身邊的DJ同步垂下了嘴角，靜謐的空間慢慢充斥兩人對於整起事件的疑慮，Alya的思緒糊成一塊，此刻她關注的點從設計師的迷戀轉移到其餘地方。

**威脅，是吧？**

一遍又一遍的回放Marinette的話語，越是去咀嚼便越感覺到事情的嚴重度，Alya悶哼一聲，她並不打算向Nino確認關於威脅的事。如今的情況看下來除去偷聽到的Alya、Nino加上兩位當事人，不會有其他人發現。畢竟她認識的好友總是喜歡獨自撐過，Nino的反應表明他也是第一次聽聞。

作為一個記者，沒有什麼比親自確認更能信服的了。

於是博客主緩慢張嘴，將話語一字不漏的仔細傳遞給紅帽子的主人。

「Nino，計畫有變。」

🐞

Marinette以為Alya會因為她和Adrien急劇加速的友誼產生疑惑與好奇，進而接近她確認細節。粉色的鞋子在地上輕敲，她的手臂交叉在胸前，翹起上唇，似乎對於自己的推裡錯誤感到不滿。

假使Alya如所想的行動，或許此時她早救回與博客主的友情了。

可惜的是，反而對象越來越躲避她。首先是一對上眼便拔腿逃跑，更有幾次Marinette發覺Alya和Nino總是靜悄悄的跟隨Lila。

事情變得太奇怪了，她不小心做了什麼嗎？

盯著Lila的那對棕色眼睛偶爾會遞給她類似安慰抑或愧疚的感情，甚至在她沒注意時兇狠的緊緊揪著Lila，彷彿是一隻等待撲上獵物的老虎。Marinette並不確定是什麼導致Alya的行為改變，但她心存感激，雖然與設想大相徑庭，不過還是向好的方面前進著。

鐘聲打破剩下的思緒，Marinette緩步走往教室，笑意爬上她的臉龐，事情的好轉令人更加愉快，哈，Lila很快就會站不住腳了，瓢蟲永遠是幸運的象徵，某一天她會逮到那條狡猾的狐狸尾巴。

Tikki好像有同樣的想法，她將小腦袋探出女孩身側的包包，露出欣慰的微笑，讓設計師的心情更為輕鬆。

「目前為止事情都在轉回正軌，現在只要好好注意不要出現黑化者就好了。」Marinette滿足的深呼吸，伸出手準備打開教室的門。

然而在指尖碰觸到木門以前，一陣怒吼衝破她的笑容，那股噪音聽起來有些距離，不像是在校內出現的，卻足夠清楚的引起學生的恐慌，Marinette沒來的及開始抱怨自己的烏鴉嘴，教室內的學生便一個個擦過她的肩頭，尖叫不可避免的闖進耳膜，可憐的設計師尚未搞清楚思緒，屁股就一下貼上了冰冷的地面。

「Ladybug不過是一個邪惡的女孩！我恨她！不應該有任何人崇拜那個假惺惺的巫婆！」外頭的咆嘯聽起來一次比一次更為憤怒，Marinette哀怨的拍了拍褲管，一穩定步伐就跑入最近的廁所。

「好吧，我很慶幸有人敲破了她的面具，但是怪罪到我身上就不對了。」輕輕撫平她衣服上的皺摺，Marinette沒有浪費時間，立刻放出紅色的小精靈。

「Tikki，spots on！」

熟悉的亮色光芒圍繞在她身側，很難得這些日子都不必穿上戰鬥服，Ladybug不確定該為此感到高興還是難受，重新戴上面具體驗魔法還是感覺不糟的，只怕謠言會打擾她的心思，而且沒有黑化者的日子還是挺開心的，由其她好不容易得到更多與Adrien相處的時光。

Marinette甩了甩頭，揮走各式各樣的想法，收服蝴蝶才是此刻的任務。

說到打擊犯罪，她確實記得其他事情，巴黎英雄咯咯笑了出來。

_有隻被慚愧洗刷過的小貓需要見見她呢。_

🐞

Chat Noir不安的遊蕩在學校頂端，直到紅色的身影劃過視線他才停止來回踱步，焦急被反映在濁綠色的眼裡，這些日子下來Adrien簡直快擔心死了，沒有巡邏沒有黑化蝶，根本沒辦法見到Ladybug，他無法排除自己被夥伴討厭的可能性。

「My Lady！有件很重要的事情我需要———」

Ladybug用食指抵住Chat Noir的唇，打斷他的話，「噓，Chat，先解決黑化蝶我們再談，好嗎？」她試著給出一個安心的微笑，對方則閉起嘴，點頭表示理解。

「啊哈！我找到你了Ladybug，把你的耳環交出來，你不配擁有它！」一陣光線猝不及防的擊中屋頂，兩位英雄彈了起來，及時躲開攻擊，同時把注意力轉移到攻擊者身上。

紅與黑的色調搭配在她的禮服上，開背的服飾幾乎充滿刺眼的紅色，和她黑曜石一般的膚色形成強烈的對比，這讓女孩左手掌心中間的紅寶石閃閃發光，Ladybug馬上注意到那就是光線的來源。

「Chat Noir，我想她手裡的那個石頭就是我們的目標！」她趁著躲避攻擊時的空隙對搭擋喊話，他們一致認為屋頂不是進行打鬥的好地方，於是藉著一連串的話語和行動把她引到一樓。

當Ladybug隨著搭檔一起落地，黑化者也毫不質疑的跟著英雄們，正當瓢蟲的腳踏到地面，腦子在運轉能使用的工具之時，她滑了一跤。

「不！」黑貓驚恐的表情很快被光芒替代，Ladybug睜大了眼，Chat Noir向她跑過來，卻來不及阻止那道光。它迅速擊中了Ladybug的胸腔，她能感覺眼皮逐漸沉重，然後Chat Noir的手臂扛起她的身子，帶著她跑了起來。

Ladybug有很多疑問， _地板不應該是滑的，沒有瓢蟲的能力Chat要怎麼辦？他不能獨自淨化黑化蝶！這個黑化者的能力是什麼？睡眠？_

她停止思考，放棄撐著眼皮，記憶的最後一個畫面是她眼角撇到的一個模糊的紅色夾克，她蹲在雜物的後面，手裡好像拿了些什麼東西......

🐞

Ladybug睜開眼睛，沒有感覺到Chat Noir溫暖的手臂，察覺自己在室內，熟悉的配置讓她確定自己在福師傅的家，試著移動卻意識到身子不聽她的使喚，能夠自由動作的只有脖子以上的部位，其他的地方被粗麻繩捆起來了。

_發生什麼？Chat Noir帶她過來了嗎？讓她無法移動是黑化者的能力嗎？_

「福師傅？你在嗎？」Marinette咽了口口水，直覺告訴她不太對勁。當紅色的襯衫映入眼簾的時候，女孩的心臟警戒的跳動。因為老人和藹的面容上此刻只有慍色。

「我看錯你了，或許你並不適合成為英雄。」

黑色頭髮的英雄愣住了，她瞪大雙眼，以為自己在幻聽。

「什麼？」

「Chat Noir把你帶到這裡，你完全昏迷了，我敢說你前幾次也都是只靠搭檔在幫助你，你只會甩甩溜溜球，每次都得依靠Chat Noir幫你擋住攻擊。」刻薄的發言從福的口中不停的竄出來，Marinette的心深深的沉了下去。她沒得反駁，好幾次Chat Noir都靠著犧牲來保護她，她確實很依賴黑貓。

但是現在的情況太詭異了，福師傅不是會講這種話打擊別人的人。

福哼了一聲，「我要收回你的奇跡，把它交給更適合的人。」

Ladybug看著福慢慢走近，他的手緩慢的接近耳垂的飾品，她閉上眼睛，祈求誰來打斷現在的窘境。

「Ladybug！」Wayzz的聲音一傳過來，Marinette就馬上睜開眼，她看著Wayzz檔在福的指尖前面，「請不要在意師傅的話，那是黑化者的能力，會讓所有人對你感到失望，快去找Chat Noir！」

Ladybug正想反駁自己無法動彈，但是麻繩不知道什麼時候被鬆開了，她猜想這是Wayzz替她鬆綁的。在福師傅繼續接近她之前，超級英雄跑離了守護者的住所。

Ladybug驚訝的發現天色被染成全黑，她甚至不知道自己昏迷了這麼長時間，也不敢相信黑化者在外遊蕩到現在，而她居然把一切都丟給搭檔處理。

外頭的安靜被Ladybug的出現打亂，所有路人在看見巴黎英雄以後都向她跑去，嘴裡的一句句聽起來都像怒斥。要不是此刻站在屋頂上，Marinette不確定自己是否能接納來自巴黎的質疑和失望。她打開溜溜球查看Chat Noir在她昏迷時傳出的信息，說他正在巴黎鐵塔上，以及他成功把黑化蝶關進玻璃罐裡頭，要她盡快過去會合。

Marinette打開定位系統，Chat Noir還停留在原地等她。考量到Wayzz的話，她不確定這是不是陷阱。但她確實沒有在路上看見任何黑化者的痕跡。

Ladybug深呼吸，努力平息胸腔內的不安，不敢深入想像Chat Noir譴責她的場景。

溜溜球勾住了遠方的景物，Ladybug踏出步伐，帶著忐忑的心向目的地前行。


	5. The Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat終於發現了來自Ladybug最大的秘密 ;)

自從轉為跟著Lila以後，Alya幾乎每天都能在她身上發現更多細節。儘管通常只是關於那些謊言的一絲錯誤，但綜合起來Lila說的謊言都能堆成一座大山，她在任何事情上都會撒點謊，不仔細的話不會發覺破綻。Alya唯一肯定的是她不可能是Ladybug，想想上次把Chloe當作Ladybug的時候發生了什麼，身為Ladyblog的經營者，她不敢相信自己又犯相同的錯，現在真正的Ladybug會對她做何感想？

她為自己的行為愧疚萬分，如果時間可以倒轉，回到Lila第一次出現的那天，Alya保證她會緊緊黏在Marinette身旁，無條件的信任每一句由閨蜜脫口的話，最好攔著她的肩膀然後絕對不讓Lila碰她一根寒毛。並在她需要的時候成為為她挺身而出的人———雖然由陽光男孩代替的這點似乎並不壞。

Alya不曉得如今才修補一切是不是太晚，更不確定她蒐集到的一小片段是否能改變整個巴黎對Ladybug的唾棄。不過在英雄們引導黑化者前往一樓之際，Alya看見Lila躲在被翻倒的桌子以及一些大約是被慌亂的學生丟出的物品後方。來不及任何一刻遲疑，一確定Ladybug和Lila同時出現在同一畫面，管不著手機低於二十的電量，她打開相機錄影。

透過鏡頭拍攝到的畫面足夠清晰，Alya很高興手機的綠像功能沒有因為她過於震驚而發出的顫抖導致畫面變得模糊不清，紅色夾克的棕髮女孩背對著她，一邊觀察附近一邊離開桌子，在Ladybug準備降落的位置附近灑上一大灘油，在被他人撇見前小跑步回到了她原來的位置。

畫面緊接著照到的是紅色的英雄，Alya的情緒急劇跳動，她險些扔下手機向英雄跑去，可是忽然衝入現場必然會被Lila注意，別說她到此為止珍貴的錄像，誰能確保Chat Noir是不是會因她的衝動更加慌忙，或許那狡猾的狐狸會跳出來進一步干擾英雄們，總之Alya不敢冒險。抓好手機並且保持安靜就是目前能做到最好的幫助，她望著崇拜的英雄一腳落在Lila設計好的陷阱裡，藍鈴花似透徹的眼睛被驚愕掩蓋，Chat Noir的臉色刷地一下慘白，Alya看得出黑色的英雄的指尖微微抖動，顯示他沒有預料到這突如其來的意外。

隨著手指漫遊到螢幕上的小動作，Alya在英雄和惡魔離開現場的一霎那結束錄影。當她抬頭時，視線範圍內沒有Lila的身影。不論她跑去什麼地方，Alya都篤定不是為了幫助英雄，甚至完全相反，要是有人說Lila是Hawk Moth的手下都不會令博客主意外。

Alya輕揉了揉小腿，舒緩長時間蹲著引起的痠痛。目睹全程卻沒辦法提供實際幫助讓她感覺糟透了，Chat Noir的喊叫盪漾在她的耳畔，空曠寂靜的大廳和細微的呼吸聲形成了劇烈對比，除去地上一個個被摧毀或翻倒的東西，很難想像這裡剛被一個黑化者及兩位巴黎英雄作為打鬥的地點。

當她挺起背，向外走去的時候，首先認出在門口隨意走動的Nino，Alya想起在遭受攻擊時她提議分散逃跑，一方面是為了偷偷跟著Lila，一方面是不想把萌生的懷疑套在Nino身上，她需要更多證據來告訴Nino她為什麼突然如此懷疑Lila，而不是再度犯下魯莽定罪的錯誤。

沒有被預料到的是，在她想出聲喊住男友的時候，他手上那塊木板清空了所有她腦海中如浪一般的言語，換作深深的皺眉。

「LB應該被收回奇跡，她不配成為英雄」

Alya擔心自己反悔的太晚了，她喃喃道。

「噢不......」

🐞

月光打在Chat Noir的皮帶上，灰白色的反光讓皮革顯得滑順，尾端的金屬很好的令光線反射到Ladybug充滿憂慮的藍眼睛。與昔日英雄搭檔的距離只剩一小段，紅底黑點的英雄卻停留在原地，懇求夜色將她帶走，讓無盡的黑邊吞噬她的焦慮，而不是讓她面對。

玻璃在Chat Noir的腳邊閃閃發光，陰影下的黑影晃動的模樣看起來像是蝴蝶正在拍動翅膀，想逃出罐子而無能擺脫。Ladybug盯著黑貓的背，對於看不見表情一點表示欣慰，如果一來就對上Chat Noir兇狠且陌生的目光，她可能會進一步退縮。

閃爍的燈光打在黑曜色的天，抹去來自星空的亮點。她閉上眼睛，嘗試平息空腔內滾動燃燒著的不安，驅趕在思緒裡不斷延伸的幻想，盡可能不把她一直以來最好的夥伴變成一個厭惡她的惡魔。

Ladybug深呼吸，讓新鮮的空氣洗淨體內悶熱的感覺。

「Chat，我在這裡。」她出聲喊了搭檔的名字，她試圖不讓聲音因為不安而顫抖，而那沒有成功，Chat Noir的不回應便是對此最好的證據。黑貓的腳步聲很輕，不過穩定，每一步都在提醒她Chat Noir就在面前。Ladybug沒有睜開眼的勇氣，她依賴吞嚥的動作安撫自己，好像這樣就能轉移所有注意力。

直到溫暖的臂膀環繞在她的腰間，金色的髮絲劃過頸子，不禁令Ladybug微微發顫，他的呼吸平穩，緊貼的胸膛讓瓢蟲能確切的感受到他心臟的跳動，她終於放下心中的石頭，好好的睜開眼，讓掌心輕撫Chat Noir寬闊的背。

「一把你送到福師傅那裡我就馬上離開了，你一直沒有回覆我，我開始擔心你不會來，被黒化的人昏過去了，我設法抓住黑化蝶，可是不知道為什麼它的影響還沒消失，站在這裡等你讓我感到很害怕，我只是......我很擔心你。」Chat Noir講話時胸口的震動也一併傳遞給Ladybug，雙方都沒有對此刻的親密行為做出評論，而是沉浸在彼此的懷抱之中。

「我沒事，你做的很好Chat，你真的做得很好。」她的手臂又縮緊了點，希望這樣能更加安慰他。懷裡無助又悲傷的小貓超出了預料之外，一想到自己不必和Chat Noir作對便讓她感覺輕鬆許多。

冷靜下來後反顧，Ladybug皺眉，這時她記起昏迷前看見的紅色夾克，直覺告訴她事有蹊翹，一個擁有奇跡的英雄不會突然在乾淨的地板上滑倒，還有為什麼Chat Noir沒有受到黑化者的影響。

「現在，kitty，帶上黑化蝶跟那個平民，我們暫且不淨化它。」

Chat Noir給她一個萬分疑惑的眼神，但仍點了點頭，放開抱著她的雙手。

🐞

Alya終於鬆開綁著Nino的麻繩，得意的笑容成為DJ清醒後第一個看見的事物。Nino對著手腕上紅色的痕跡輕輕按摩，他印象中打自Ladybug被攻擊後，腦袋裡的每個細胞都在咆哮著她的缺點，讓每次她戰鬥裡的小失誤都放大幾百倍，Nino無法控制，這些情緒就像病毒一樣侵蝕他的理智。

「看！我就知道這個影片會很有用。」Alya伸出手，扶起十分鐘前被她打倒在地的男朋友，當事人只是嘆息，「所以你把我打趴，限制住我的行動，就是因為你要我當白老鼠？」他還能感覺到麻繩緊鎖住手腕的痛覺，酥麻的感覺並不愉快，血液無法流通的這幾分鐘在每一刻都是折磨。

博客主無辜的眨眼，對他點頭。

從Alya的推測中得出，這次黑化者的攻擊會使所有人厭惡並唾棄被擊中的人，這解釋了為什麼從頭到尾只有一個人被打中，考量到黑化者只針對一個人行動。

然而，理論上來說，黑化者攻擊的是Lila，而不是真正的瓢蟲，所以只有真正認識Lila且完全相信她不是Ladybug的人才得以擺脫控制......嗯，聽起來很荒謬，但Nino反正想不出其他解答，何況他自己才剛經歷這樣的事情。

「所以你打算怎麼做？」Nino調正不知道何時歪了一邊的帽子，隨口提問。

「不是『打算』，我已經做了。」Alya得意的模樣又提高了一些，不顧來自Nino困惑的神情，她所做的唯一回應就是反轉螢幕，確保Nino看見內容，然後一邊拉著他離開學校，一邊考慮剩下的休閒時間應該做些什麼。

🐞

Ladybug領著Chat Noir回到學校大廳，她走進早些時候自己站定的位置，果然正如想像，一灘淡黃色的油汙還在同樣的地方，完美的證實她的懷疑———還有哪個穿著紅色夾克的人會這麼針對她呢———當然是Lila。

「My Lady，你應該看看這個。」Chat Noir的嗓音在夜晚的校園顯得特別安靜，幸好大多數人都沒有在學校閒晃的興趣，能讓他們躲避掉不少辱罵和不友善的目光，放鬆的談話。Ladybug走近他，歪了歪頭來讓眼睛能更好的定焦在綠色的指揮棒上，那是一個被亮紅色覆蓋的網站，Marinette對上頭寫著Ladyblog的字樣很熟悉。她注意到Chat Noir正在播放一則幾分鐘前上傳的最新短片，下頭有一行小字描述Alya推測出的一點解釋。

畫面清楚的顯示Lila的背影，她整趟行動，還有之後英雄們驚慌失措的表情，整段錄像不長，但足夠兩人理解整件「意外」的開端，成功刷新Adrien的印象，也成功加深Marinette的思考。

「嗯......但是福師傅也被影響了，所以能抵擋黑化者能力的應該是同時認識Lila、平民的我，還有知道Lila不是我的人，或著精靈們。」Ladybug咕噥著自己的推理，絲毫沒發現在她說話的同時Chat Noir的表情是怎麼變化的。事實是她太累了，沒有心力再去照顧夥伴的想法，她今天最後的能量被耗在處理福師傅、Alya、Nino和Chat Noir的事情上。

Chat Noir就不同了。

他的腦袋盤旋著兩件事， _一，他把瓢蟲送到被影響的福手裡，二， **他的女士是不是不小心透露了她的平民身分？**_

因為，好吧，他認識的人不多，但是如果把Adrien、Alya、Nino和Chat Noir共同熟識的人集合在一塊，加上與此之前唯一一個對Lila的謊言持反向態度的人湊在一塊，Chat Noir無法停止將他的女士和他的公主聯繫在一起。

**他完蛋了。**


	6. It's You All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快要完結啦！  
> 好期帶著手描寫下個系列<3

Ladybug關上悠悠球，如同平常每一次面對戰鬥一樣，讓無害的蝴蝶重新回歸大自然。

疲勞放肆的向女英雄的肩頭攀爬，連帶眼皮一同聳拉下去，無形的重量隨夜色漸深，也正在奪去所有剩餘的精力。

她累壞了，以至於毫無察覺有什麼秘密被不經意透露，沉重的一聲呵欠爬出口腔，Ladybug一下潛進一層接一層的大廈，最終離開鐵塔。

被遺漏的是在她身後捧著玻璃罐，呆愣著的Chat Noir。

🐞

熬過這場風波後的第一天，Marinette注意到Lila＂又出國了＂，留下她想念幾天幾夜、可愛的前排位置。Alya則一大早就連傳好幾則道歉訊息，刷滿手機屏幕的每一寸，可憐的設計師回完Alya，滑到手指都痠痛了才看見底部有一行Adrien的名字。

她不是以前會不受控的結巴、連一句話都說不上的Marinette，但平靜的面對來自迷戀對象的訊息仍是不可能的。訊息的內容沒有一字被吸收進腦海，胸腔內停不下興奮的顫動，Marinette腹部充斥的蝴蝶遲遲沒有散去的跡象。

「好吧，Marinette，你現在可以驕傲的說Adrien是你的好朋友了，不要那麼緊張，一對一的聊天訊息是正常的。」重新讓視線定焦，Marinette首先輕拍胸膛，安慰裡頭焦急而瘋狂的小心臟，爾後才閱讀上頭的黑色小字。

在女孩整趟行動之中，Adrien踏入教室大門，最先被注意的是Nino和Alya歡快的語調，不過很快Marinette及Adrien自主忽略來自好友的聲音，一頭栽進自己的小世界。就Marinette來說，此刻最重要的無非是Adrien昨晚的幾句話和一張軟萌的貓咪照片。

Adrien的眼神聚焦的點則沒有離開過Marinette髮絲後方那對若隱若現的曜黑色耳環。本身即是Chat Noir的他曉得變身前飾品會相較單調和普通，要是戒指能由銀轉黑，耳環從黑轉為紅當然也不會奇怪到哪去。

瞇起綠色的眼珠子，Adrien正在腦內形成各式各樣的計畫。

_**如果不能直接告訴我的女士我認出她了，那就讓她認出我。** _

🐞 **  
**

她第三度看過Adrien的訊息，臉頰上燒紅的痕跡溫暖了Marinette的身子。

Adrien在 **調情** 。

**Adrien** 在 **調情** 。

_**Adrien在調情！** _

「Alya，Alya！」

「怎麼了，女孩？」

「 **ALYA！ADRIEN在跟我調情！** 」一抹黑色的影子晃過，Alya趕緊伸手避免意外傷害———她最好的朋友在她的男友和小太陽離開去食堂前斷斷續續瞥了小太陽好幾眼，最後慌亂到拋出手機———設計師把臉嚴實的深埋在圈起的手臂中，狐疑的博客主接著仔細察看了一遍上頭的東西。

Adrien：嗨Marinette，我想知道你喜不喜歡倉鼠？

Adrien：我希望你是

Adrien：因為你就跟倉鼠一樣可愛 :)

Adrien：［cute cat wink.jpg］

Alya的嘴角裂成一個偌大的笑，混進了一點奸詐，加上幾分雀躍，「 **噢天啊女孩！** 這個陽光男孩絕對喜歡你！我都不知道原來他會講這種話。」

「我也不知道！Adrien是那種會 **調情** 的人嗎？我從來沒想過他可以變得這麼油膩！這......這讓我有點連想到......」Marinette呻吟了一聲，恭維話她只在 Chat Noir身上聽過，Adrien的每一字都在提醒Chat Noir的存在，她難以抹去不停跑出腦海的搭檔。

Adrien不可能是Chat Noir對吧？

他們有一樣的髮色，一樣的眼睛，一樣的聲音，甚至一樣的調情———可是Adrien怎麼可能是Chat Noir呢！

......不過，考量到Chat Noir之前主動來安慰她，似乎Adrien所擁有的特質套用在他身上也不為過。

Marinette又哀嚎了一聲。

「哦？Chat Noir？如果Adrien是Chat Noir的話事情就大了！Chat Noir終於放棄Ladybug了嗎？愛上一個可愛的設計師女孩？這會是大新聞！」提到關鍵字，Alya立刻提出一則接一則推測，只有兩人的教室馬上響著她活躍的嗓音，Marinette越聽越無法抵抗不知從何引來的心跳。

假使她的小貓跟她喜歡的對象的確是同個人，那就代表Adrien喜歡上她兩次了？

放棄強大的英雄瓢蟲，愛上糊塗的設計師？

Marinette不能判定這究竟是不是件好事。

在摸索這件事以前，她打算先回應Adrien的訊息。幸好Chat Noir的行動讓她能泰然自若的應對各種甜言蜜語，僅管不能用手指推開Adrien可愛的小鼻子，學會怎麼瓢蟲式答覆也足夠令Adrien意識到自己的身分。

_**噢，kitty kitty，你會發現自己有多傻的。** _

她沒有發現Alya注意到自己回訊息時上勾的微笑。

🐞 **  
**

Marinette：打住，雄貓。

Marinette：我喜歡倉鼠，可是我沒有說我喜歡貓。

Plagg再也闔不上嘴了，Adrien為了兩則訊息慌忙的像失去方向的蜜蜂，一開始只是耳尖的幾滴紅暈，接著延伸成口齒不清的喃喃，幾分鐘後直接在房間來回踱步。

「Plagg！不要再笑了！她叫我雄貓，這一定是我的女士，我該怎麼回她！？她知道我是Chat Noir嗎？」可憐的模特話都打結在一塊，不斷加強的語速僅讓精靈笑得更加開懷，遠離提問的本意和求助的語氣。

「哇，哇，冷靜孩子，這沒什麼大不了的，走到她面前宣布你永恆的愛，讓我早點脫離這種地獄。」Adrien只是對Plagg撇嘴，眼神警告他給點有用的建議，太急的話他的女士可能會被他給嚇跑。要是Marinette喜歡的是Luka怎麼辦？焦急的求愛會導致她對自己產生厭惡。

「嘿，不要用那種眼神看我，不然把你黏膩膩的情詩丟給她不就好了？」

Plagg愜意的飄向床，準備深深的睡個美容覺。Adrien的眼神則頓時亮了起來，先前的困擾一下消散光，由陽光般閃爍的微笑取而代之。

「那實際上是非常好的點子！」

匆忙的滑上座位，金髮模特打開電腦，迅速掏出筆和紙，開始擬定自己的小情詩。

一旁的小黑貓晃了下耳朵，沒讓嘴邊的笑容給持有者看見。


	7. Happy With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那首詩是整篇最花時間的，我試圖弄了英中兩個版本，兩邊都押韻實在不怎麼簡單......原本希望語意別改，但實在太難了；；
> 
> 對詩文的了解不多，也請各位見諒
> 
> ＊文底的附註是英文版的詩<3

清晨的陽光又一次穿過房裡的圓窗。她微微打開眼，很快又給睡意拉了回去。數不出這些日子來究竟有多少次無法得到充分睡眠，隨著各類黑化者及Lila的事件落幕，對她而言，這次假日能完美睡過八個小時的記錄已經十分罕見了。

「Marinette！親愛的，你起床了嗎？有個同學送了封信給你！」

「好的Mamma！我馬上下去！」Marinette嘆了口氣，難得能好好休息的日子，總感覺沒有睡過中午是對不起自己。但Sabine很少會在沒什麼大事的時候特地叫醒她，而從來沒有一位朋友來到麵包店卻只是送封信就離開。

要嘛是這封信真的真的很特別，要嘛是這封信真的真的很重要，好比說誰的家人生了病、誰快生日了，或者Lila衝到她家只為了在信裡隱蔽地威脅她。

想到這裡她不禁打了個寒顫，希望不要是最後一種可能性，那隻狐狸再不放棄的話Marinette和巴黎英雄會先倦怠的。

簡單的套上便服後匆匆下樓，她相信樓下的父母都能聽見鞋子敲擊階梯的聲響。幸好昨天晚上她很快就盪回屋頂，她想，最少在收到壞消息的時候還有精力去面對。

當她抵達大廳，見著的是揚起燦爛笑容的父母，直勾勾盯著她，手中還捏著黑色的信封。

「Mamma？Papa？有什麼有趣的？」Marinette抬起一邊眉毛，對家人投以萬分不解的目光，希望能多少得到一些解釋。

但Sabine只是搖搖頭，把手裡的信放到她小小的掌心，叮嚀她專心看過，「我們兩個都很看好他，你會很高興的。」說完便發出幾聲輕微的笑，摟著丈夫就離開大廳，重回麵包店了。

Marinette眨了眨眼，低頭仔細檢視封面的字跡。

完美的手寫體勾勒出Marinette的字樣，金色滑順的線條使整份消息顯得神祕莊重，連送信人都能引起她父母的注意，表明她確實收到了一封神奇的信。轉身回到樓梯間，整體的風格看起來不像Lila會給的，沒有多少人會為了討厭的對象付出這麼多心力，設計師打消前些時刻的疑慮。

🐞

她的指尖小心翼翼地劃過信封，以最輕的力道撕開黏貼處的蠟章，金色的蠟均勻分布，上頭的圖示並不能很好地分辯，但Marinette會說形狀看似一隻圓渾的貓掌。曜黑的信封內頭是張略灰的信紙，沒等多久就開始閱讀。

_Marinette:_

_你潔白的心在午夜閃爍，_

_我想成為騎士為你抵擋擔憂，_

_在身側陪伴你承擔戰鬥，_

_並在月光下吻過你的每寸角落。_

_－A.A_

Marinette愣住了，像被釘在原地一般，再也動彈不得。A.A的屬名怎麼想都只有Adrien Agreste，這篇詩文顯然是情詩。也就是她最大的迷戀送了一封情書給她！直接送到家給她！這份喜悅超越了上次Adrien甚至沒送出手的草稿，Marinette的眼睛因而更加清澈，臉頰的色彩也加深幾倍。

......等等，如果算上她正在懷疑Adrien就是Chat Noir的話，騎士正巧對照他給自己取的公主稱號，至於戰鬥的部分......

**他該不會知道我是誰吧？！**

臉色刷過一陣亮粉一陣慘白，Marinette抿了抿嘴，似乎這樣一來就不必擔心身分問題似的。她認為應該先不透露任何事情，向Adrien表示自己收到了信，下一步再慢慢思考。

**嗯......但要是真的如願和Adrien湊在一塊，以往的那些夢想就能成真了，不曉得Adrien會希望我們的倉鼠叫什麼名字......**

Marinette甩頭，暫且撇開任何一同結婚育子的過份想像，如果她的小貓發現了她的身分，那麼一場私人談話就是不可避免的了。由於尷尬的迷戀，她會希望叫出Chat Noir來好好談論，但考慮到尚未有確切的證據能證明兩人相同，目前她會採取另一種策略。

🐞

Adrien在離開麵包店後不久就收到了來自Marinette的訊息，提示音效提起他忐忑的心，假如Marinette的反應不錯的話，他打算約她出去，告訴她自己的身分，永恆的斷絕兩人之間的秘密，快快樂樂的在一起，為她安排燭光晚餐......他相信這次Marinette不會再拒絕他。

Marinette：Adrien，你的詩很美，我很喜歡:)！

Marinette：你等等有空嗎？

心怦怦直跳的震動傳遍身體，上升的溫度迫使他吞嚥。

或許他的女士還是早了他一步。

幸虧他已經站在家門口，只要換一套衣服就能出去赴約，這一次他的日程沒有任何理由阻止，於是他很快打了回覆，同時掛著大大的傻笑，忽略了一旁助理和司機疑惑的目光。

蝴蝶在他的腹部衝撞飛舞，公園的設施上有幾個小朋友，噴泉旁人滿為患，Adrien差點忘記假日時附近的人會有多少。他的衣服適用於可愛的約會，可惜毫無掩蓋身分的作用。他盡可能靜悄悄的穿越樹木，遠離人多的地方———

「看！是Adrien！」

顯然沒有用。

正抬起腿，他準備盡全力衝刺，離開人多的位置，卻在一霎那被一隻纖細的手抓牢。

「Adrien，這裡！」顧不得其他原因，光是那聲甜美的叫喊就足夠他放下一切擔憂，將自己的所有信任投注於此。他的腿順暢的跟著眼前的女孩動了起來，這才發現勾住他心臟的那對馬尾在他翠綠色的眼裡跳躍，輕巧的粉色短裙飄揚在她的腿側，跟著微風舞動。

「你很漂亮，Marinette。」一旦避開瘋狂追逐著他們的粉絲，Adrien便下意識脫口，Marinette的臉頰瞬間脹紅，水藍色的眼隨之張大，她慌忙的鬆開兩人緊握的手，掌心的空曠不禁令模特難過。

「你才是漂亮的那個！我的意思是、你很帥！不是說你只有帥！你善良又無私，你真的對所有人都很有耐心，我不覺得我見過比你更好的人......呃，我在胡言亂語。」最後她用手掌掩蓋住自己臉上整片紅暈，私自咒罵莫名而來的驚慌，所有的情緒起伏都被反映在心臟的律動，她毫不懷疑Adrien的距離能聽見她胸膛上一陣陣不肯停歇的撞擊。

「我是說真的，Marinette，我找不到比你更美好的人。」Adrien沒有對於她笨拙的反應發笑，他因那些坦白感到溫暖，對於他來說，Marinette脫口的話也同樣適用於他對她的感受。

粉色裙子的主人緩緩抬頭，讓藍與綠的色調重疊。兩方的臉上都仍殘留淡淡一層微紅。他們注視著，柔軟的笑浮上嘴角。如果有任何外人在場，誰都會瞬間理解兩人眼瞳裡深邃的信任與愛意，更何況是彼此。

天空染上灰濛色，不等雙方進一步溝通，雨便一滴滴下墜，敲打在溫暖舒適的兩人之間。

雨水的味道很是熟悉，對方眼裡傳遞的感情濃厚的令人無法喘息。

直到Marinette伸出手，遞出那把純黑色、覆蓋著回憶的大傘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your heart shines in the midnight,
> 
> To be the knight by your side,
> 
> Keep you safe from all fights,
> 
> And kiss your lips under the moonlight.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它完結了:)  
> 我會開始著手寫下個系列  
> 非常感謝大家的閱讀，我寫的很開心<3

離開公園的路程十分安靜，沒有人開口說話，寂靜降臨在兩人之間，沉默而卻不感到尷尬，他們享受著肩並肩行走的親近。

多虧黑傘的遮蔽，Adrien金黃色的髮絲毫沒被路人注意，直至走入麵包店以前氣氛都是祥和的。Marinette收起傘，嘗試不讓上次被傘夾住的意外二度發生。僅管她喜歡聽見Adrien清脆的笑聲，不過當初的慌忙已經在Lila的事件中差不多克服了，現在的她不再那麼笨拙，也沒有理由刻意製造情境。

「我本來不是想帶你來這裡的，可惜公園下了大雨，看來我們只好在我的房間談了。」Marinette回頭給Adrien一個歉意的微笑，一邊推開自家大門。當他準備開口告訴Marinette不必感到抱歉的剎那，一個新的聲音傳到門口。

「親愛的，我沒有想到你這麼快就會回來———噢、Adrien！所以你就是我女兒嚷嚷一整天的約會對象？」Tom渾厚的笑聲隨著他的轉身逐漸增強，模特的出現只是讓他更加開心 **。**

「Papa！」

黑髮的設計師出聲抗議，她的臉頰因Tom的話漸漸紅潤，同樣的效果顯現在Adrien的臉上，他不禁輕聲笑出來，想起這個家庭和Chat Noir第一次的正式會面，胸膛便越發越暖，溫和卻不寵溺，守護而不是過分限制，有時他真希望自己的家庭可以擁有Marinette家的一半舒適。

他搖搖頭， **現在不是比較這個時候。**

 _如果他想要一個完整且溫暖的家庭，那麼他會和Marinette一起創造一個。_ **  
**

新的想法令Adrien擴大嘴角的微笑，順帶在雙頰引起更深的一層紅色。或許他不該想得那麼遠，但想像中的一切是多麼美好，他衷心期待那一日的到來，要是Marinette願意的話，未來倉鼠的名字Adrien都決定好了，他會讓她幸福，不論這代表需要付出多少努力，所有能讓Marinette高興的事物他都會盡可能地給予。

此時此刻他只知道，他真的很想跟她在一起。

不管是Marinette抑或他的女士。

🐞

Marinette碰地一聲關上門，深深吐了口氣，好不容易躲掉來自父母的各種追問，想讓Adrien開口說些什麼，轉頭卻只見到他滿臉幸福的表情，她差一點就要融化在他的笑容裡了。但她知道那副表情同時讓家人更加激動，所以最後Marinette搶在他們開口以前拉起身旁男孩的手，一路衝進房間。

「這算是個約會嗎？」

Adrien的問題很輕，隨時都會從空氣中溜走一般，略帶羞澀的口吻與他面容上淡淡的溫度相輔，心臟急速竄動的共鳴迴盪在Marinette的胸膛。她沒有想到這個問題。

起初叫他出來的原因僅是想談論身分問題，等到選擇衣服的時候她才真正思考會面的意義，如果對她來說這是一場嚴肅的談話，她不會想把自己打扮成這樣———粉色的蕾絲短裙，小巧可愛的粉黑色平底鞋，與平時不同的側背小包———她會希望這可以稱之為一個約會。

「你......你希望它是嗎？」設計師咬住下唇，對對方任何可能性的負面回應忐忑，緩慢漸變的天空使得她的緊張加倍。

「我想要它是。」

柔情的視線裡淨是Marinette的身影，她驚訝的表情只讓Adrien的心越發越暖和，或許Plagg終究是對的，他應該對著Marinette說出他所有的感受，畢竟他確信這一次自己沒有認錯，他的女士不會是除了眼前女孩以外的人。這讓他的喜愛之情不斷增長。

「我愛你，Marinette。」

輕飄飄的感覺衝擊身子，她無法抵擋這句話從Adrien口中出來時的傳遞的愉悅，Chat Noir浪漫而深情的告白的形象被那雙青綠色的眸子連繫在Marinette的思緒，這並不讓它對她的影響有所減緩。

**是的，他愛她。**

她清楚這句話有多真實。

「......真的嗎？」脫口的問題連Marinette自己都不相信，假使Adrien真的清楚知道她的身分，他從來沒有因此表現出任何一絲感情消退的跡象，她並不懷疑這點。更別說Adrien和Chat Noir總是非常貼心，對她的笨拙行為沒有不耐煩，她知道他真的喜歡她。

「嘿，我有騙過你嗎？」Adrien對她眨眼，Marinette頓時不曉得該如何回應，隨後發出的是咯咯的笑聲。

他沒有說出來，但她馬上理解後面有那聲被隱藏的Bugaboo。

老實說，目前的狀況與Marinette所設想的相差非常地遠，原本她認為直到揭露身分的時刻，一切都是嚴肅而緊繃的。但是情書？約會？以及那個黑貓一樣的眨眼？

沒有身分的隔閡反而使情況更加愜意輕鬆，面具上Chat Noir的行為實際上加深了Marinette對Adrien的感情，還加倍去除了她在Adrien身旁那份因害羞導致的不自在感。

「Kitty，你不是還欠我一個道歉嗎？」

Adrien的笑容裂成一片彎月，他沒有忘記來自他的公主的那份建議———一份誠心的道歉。

所以他輕咳幾聲，收起快要溢出面容的笑意。

「My Lady，我很抱歉把你認成了Lila。」他故意皺起眉，將手心貼緊他的胸膛，溫柔的抬起Marinette細嫩的手指，並確認自己的嘴唇這次貼到的是柔軟的皮膚，不是他熟悉的紅色外衣。

「現在，Purrincess，你覺得再約會一次能當作我卑微的補償嗎？」

Marinette笑了。

「當然，Kitty。」

🐞

Alya在教室裡尖叫，同時沒有放下手上的手機。

「 **LADYNOIR是真的！** 我就知道他們會在一起！看吧Marinette，我是對的！」紅色的吊飾在藍色的眼睛前左右搖擺，設計師回以淡淡的笑容，幸虧Alya沒有發覺她臉上擴散的紅色斑點，聽見閨密對自己另個身分的感情生活這麼有興趣實在很不可思議。

幾個禮拜的小約會過後，Tikki告訴她，她會尊重Marinette的決定，並為她感到高興，她承認透露身分未必是件壞事，Ladybug和Chat Noir總是擁有某種連繫，終有一天他們也會發現彼此的秘密。Marinette很慶幸自己沒有繼續讓身分保持隱密。

能和Adrien談論各種英雄生活的大小事真的令她很快活，Tikki是很好的幫助，但與Adrien談論時得到的反饋著實讓她更有共鳴。

想到她的男朋友，Marinette又笑了起來。

她和Adrien共同決定在今天告訴Alya和Nino他們的新關係，並把解釋簡化，確保彼此不會透露秘密身分。

Alya在她面前激動的揮舞手臂，全教室的聲音都比不過她的歡呼。Marinette則暗自想像著等等向Alya宣布她戀愛路上進展的時候，博客主會是怎麼樣的反應。

她沒有等太久。

因為Adrien與Nino一起走了進來，他們的眼睛瞬間對在一塊，同時露出笑容。

「早上好，我親愛的公主，介意我今天坐在你旁邊嗎？」貓一樣的笑浮現在模特的臉上，完美的一句話，班上所有的噪音都消失了。

Alya張大嘴，Nino瞪大了眼，Chloe摔了一跤。

Marinette唯一的回應就是甜美的笑聲。

「一點都不，我親愛的騎士。」

當Adrien稍稍彎下腰的時候，Marinette往他的臉上輕啄了一口。

Adrien發出一聲夢幻的嘆息，「你真是最好的女朋友。」

「我當然是。」

鐘聲打破了兩人間親密的互動，也阻止了Alya遞來的死亡凝視。

Bustier老師站上教室前方講台的時候，一陣暖氣吹過Marinette的耳畔。她頭都不必轉就曉得那是誰的氣息。

「今晚在巴黎鐵塔見？」

設計師的目光沒有移開桌上的課本，隨之而來的是自信的笑容。

「這是一個約會。」

她可以等一下再面對同學們一連串的問題。


End file.
